


your android is dishwasher safe for ease of cleaning

by PoemIsDead, therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blow Jobs, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Punishment, attachable robo penises, aura fucking, dark is not a nice person, hair pulling/petting as a kink, neither is google, no actual rabbits were harmed in the making of this fic just humans that get called rabbits, robo orgy, robot hiveminds kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemIsDead/pseuds/PoemIsDead, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: RP turned fic.When one of the Google's experiments angers Dark with its poor training, he decides to visit the experiment's masters to retrain them.





	your android is dishwasher safe for ease of cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> heyo, therentistoodamnhigh here! so do y'all remember my fic "drink up"? this is the non-au version of that, and by "non-au" i mean that nobody is a vampire. i wrote this as an rp with the lovely poemisdead, who played dark, and i was google!
> 
> let me know if anything was confusing and i'll be happy to clarify it, since there's a lot of headcanons we're working with.
> 
> since i feel awfully weird calling the upgrades of google by their colors in a smutfic, i gave them names (yes i know they're just letters of the greek alphabet) (also i'll be using these names for lettuce)  
> Beta = Blue  
> Gamma = Green  
> Rho = Red  
> Upsilon = Yellow

Dark's connection to the void was always there. A connection that rested deep in his bones, that reverberated through his body with his aura, and could be summoned with a mere thought. An opening into something that no one could understand quite like him, who'd tasted it in every way possible. It was powerful and terrifying and not something to be fucked with.

Hence, he did not use it for casual travel. Not in his house. He could walk wherever he needed to go just fine, the few minutes it might save him not worth the terrible wrenching it ripped through his very soul. And he was rarely in a rush that tight, not with the way he planned so meticulously.

So when he ripped open the very fabric of reality to step his furious form into Google's workshop, it should have been immediately obvious that someone had fucked up.

He didn't turn to breaking things as he stepped into the room that smelled all too acrid and metallic for his tastes, nor did he step out seething and spitting. Instead, he stepped down on the cool floor, gray hands reaching up to straighten his suit jacket, and cracked his neck, slow and measured, as his aura split and flickered around him.

"Google," he said in a smooth, icy voice as way of greeting to the four android units that inhabited the workshop. "We need to talk."

Google noted several things in succession: first, Dark had arrived. Second, he had arrived via the void, which was never good news. Only bad things happened when Dark used the void to travel. Third, Dark's aura was extremely agitated while his voice was extremely calm and cold. Therefore, Dark was absolutely fucking _livid_.

Shit. It'd be a miracle if he escaped this encounter unscathed.

It had also been quite some time since Dark had deigned to step into the workshop of all places, so Google was either about to get yelled at or get demanded to fix something five minutes ago. Best to tread carefully.

All the units turned to face Dark in all his seething glory. “Of course. What is the issue you would like to discuss?”

To their credit, they didn't balk at his appearance. Though, he hadn't truly expected them to. The units tended to respond to all things with an almost bored expression that Dark might have respected if he wasn't in the mood to watch his chattel tremble before his ever-loving fury.

His eyes hardly showed his annoyance as he turned to the blue unit - the only one he ever talked to if he could help it. The others felt almost like . . . attachments. Servants. And Dark wasn't in the mood to be switching between four people when he was only having one conversation.

Dark's hands peeled away from his suit - straightened to a cutting perfect - and clasped them behind his back as he offered the familiar face a tight smile.

"Your . . . _pet_ ," he nearly spit the word, lips coming back to curl slowly around the end of the word, and he took a slow breath to contain the echoes of rage still dancing across his skin. "Seems to be ill-trained. I found her browsing my office like it was a library, not a hint of sense in that fluffy brain of hers."

Dark's lips pressed together as he cocked his head slowly to the side, staring down the blue unit with that tight smile that held nothing but contempt. "If this is how you train your pets, I'll have to reconsider how appropriate it is for you to have them."

Beta inhaled deeply, to accommodate for his fans kicking up into a higher gear. Oh, of _course_ the little shit would go directly to Dark's office. This was bad, this was really bad, worst case scenario actually. Her curiosity would be the death of her. Despite all of Google's efforts, the rabbit continued to defy, disobey, and distract. Beta blamed Gamma for not being harsher on her. 'Too cute to hurt her face' his _ass_. There was no way to explain this that wouldn't sound bad, but dammit, he'd try.

“I apologize on behalf of the rabbit, that she made herself a nuisance to you. However, since she has met all our attempts to train her with sheer stubborn will, we had been hoping that by turning her loose on the rest of the facility she would see that there are far worse beings to run into in this building. This is not to say that we intended to let someone else do the dirty work of training her, just that it would put the fear of the unholy into her and subsequently make our task a little easier. I could swear she has the directive 'be a little shit at all times' written into her very DNA.”

Dark listened in stony silence, his cold eyes burning into the blue unit as he rambled. And rambled was the word for it, vomiting words up like a desperate offering as Dark stared him down, watching what might as well have been the android pleading in the only way he knew how - logic. Putting up like a shield to protect him from Dark's rage where others might use apologies or pleas.

It had little effect on the demonic creature.

"So instead of disciplining your own pet, you thought it best to let others do it for you?" Dark's voice was dangerously even as he spoke, the control in it belying the angry lashing of the aura around him, flickering and glitching and sharp, as he tilted his head up to stare him down.

Fear was not an emotion Google experienced frequently, but oh, they sure as hell were feeling it now, as it started its slow, cold burn down Beta's spine, a particular brand of fear the others did not know personally. This fear hailed back to horrors both sweet and sour, bitter pleasure and pain, and as Beta felt the snap of that Aura, he could not decide if he feared its bite more than welcomed it. Beta stood his ground - literally as well, as he stood up from his chair - and his jaw clenched briefly, refusing to back down from Dark's intense gaze.

“I had every intention of whipping the little mongrel into obedience - literally if it came to that. However, since my brother Gamma had been assigned to her before this whole thing started, it was his idea to take a gentler approach, and he managed to convince me to back down.”

Gamma whipped his head over to glare at Beta and sent vicious insults over their connection, the binary snapping angrily against Beta's processors.

The blue android did not turn to look at him; he refused to be victim to Dark's fury again. Let the others have a turn, he was done taking the brunt of it.

Dark made a noise low in his throat, something inhuman and unnatural, at the android's "explanation". His lip curled back, baring his teeth as he took a step towards the blue one, and his eyes flashed with that fury again, barely contained.

It was more than was absolutely necessary for the android's transgression, but Dark didn't care at this point. Maybe if he'd managed to find Wilford when he went looking for him, he'd have had a proper outlet for this anger. Most of it was meant for the fluffy pink fuck, but seeing as he was MIA, and Dark was not in the mood to be patient, it was time for some discipline and correction for other names on his list.

"You seem to misunderstand how this works," Dark growled as he took another step closer, and his hands came apart from behind him, curling into loose fists as he fixed him with those burning dead eyes. "You are all one and the same. _They_ are extensions of _you_. I expect you to control them. And I expect _you_ to take the consequences of their misdeeds and failures."

His lips pressed together as he took a deep breath, fingers itching to satisfy his fury, his irritation, his need for obedience, on _someone_.

"Take this as a . . . lesson for the future."

Beta's fans whirred a fraction louder, and one foot shifted slightly backwards. He wanted to correct Dark that while he was technically correct, it was far more complicated than that, but now was not the time for sass, that much was crystal clear. Now was the time for obeisance. Appease the storm so that it did not destroy all you had and beheld.

Beta lowered his gaze out of respect, fixing it on Dark's third button. “Understood, sir.”

Gamma looked back at Dark, sending relieved but concerned pings to the other three.

There. A flinch. A confirmation of Dark's own power and the fear he had instilled in these creatures. It was small, but it was satisfying, and when the android lowered his gaze, snapping that incessant mouth shut before offering a simple obedient affirmation, a wave of satisfying pleasure rushed through him.

The Aura rippled with it for a moment, echoing the delight, before settling to a calmer thrum. At least for a moment.

"Good," Dark rumbled back, tilting his head just slightly to crack away the bit of tension building there. He could still feel the anger pulsing deep within him, Google's minor submission like bucket of water to a burning house - something, but certainly not enough. He needed more, to push more and watch something bend properly beneath his hands. And it looked like Google had drawn the short stick today.

"Now come here," he commanded in an iron voice, hand coming out to point at the place before him, indicating exactly where he wanted the android, mere inches from where his feet were planted.

The fact that he wanted him on his knees was, of course, implied.

The Aura became less agitated, and though relief trickled through Beta, he knew better than to relax. Past experience told him that Dark never said anything in that tone without wanting Google absolutely and totally compliant, and _that_ typically ended with Beta on his knees at some point during the exchange.

Visual feedback from the others confirmed his suspicions: Dark was pointing directly at the floor, his hand inches from his chest. Well, fuck.

Beta inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply through his nose, partly to assist his whirring fans, partly to steel himself. "Yes, sir," he said simply.

[Don't say I didn't warn you,] he told the other three through their link. He walked carefully towards Dark and stopped at precisely the right distance where he could smoothly sink onto his knees without any awkward shifting. Beta knelt, his spine straight, and he stared resolutely forward, almost exactly at eye-level with Dark's crotch. He could only hope that obedience would make this encounter get over with that much faster.

Dark watched Google kneel with ravenous eyes, drinking in the sight like it was some fine meal laid out before him. He could almost taste the android's submission, as begrudged as it was, and it was like milk to cool a burning tongue. A salve, so to speak. And he took a deep breath as he let it settle under his skin.

"Good boy," Dark said simply, and there was still a bite to the words, a warning to obey, to not fight, as he was not in the fucking mood. He just needed to bend something. To do it properly, and see it mold into whatever shape he wanted without all the jagged edges and broken pieces. The level of sass in this house had gotten too damn high while he was away, and he just needed to see order in something.

And of course, order was beneficial to the other members, too.

 Dark brought one hand forward, twining it slowly, carefully into Google's thick locks, letting his fingertips press against his scalp to elicit the little waves of pleasure he knew his sensors would send to his core. Not a proper reward, but the hint of one as he fisted a handful of black hair and used it to pull the android closer, slow and measured, until he'd aimed his face up towards Dark's own and pressed his chin into the bone of his hip.

"In the future, you will take care of problems before they affect me," he told him in an iron voice, lips curling around the words like tongs around hot metal. " _Or_ you will come to me when something is outside of your means. Is that understood?"

That two-word phrase, tinted by fury as they were, still sent soothing ripples through him, momentarily satisfying the processes that eternally desired positive feedback and his eyes fluttering closed for a brief moment. Curse humanity's tendency to ask for feedback from customers about literally everything. Maybe then he wouldn’t have this reaction

And then. Oh, and _then_.

It had been quite some time since Dark had pulled at his hair like this, and it felt like coming home, like a shameful, guilty pleasure. That caress, slow and luxurious, made him close his eyes, and that _pull_ on his scalp had him squeezing his eyes shut against the exquisite sensation and his unnecessary breath hitched. Beta allowed himself to be guided, and his eyes opened again when he felt the fabric of Dark's pants against his false skin, his face upturned.

As he felt secondhand scraps of pleasure echo from his other parts, Beta suddenly understood what humans meant when they said they "feared god" as he gazed upon Dark's countenance, those burning eyes shadowed by his fringe and the lights above. If Beta had the means to swallow, he would've done so in that moment.

He listened carefully to Dark's commandments. "Yes-s, sir-r," he said, his speech glitching only slightly.

And then, because Beta was an absolute fucking fool, and apparently a glutton for punishment with too many bugs in his code setting him up for belligerence, he continued, a subtle poison creeping into his voice. "I would hate to waste your valuable time, sir."

The way his eyes fluttered closed, his breath hitching in such a perfect imitation of human physiology, had the beginnings of a grin creeping up his face, that satisfaction growing in his gut as he watched his submission. The anger was soothing, in bits and pieces, as he enacted his will further, and he couldn't help but tighten his fingers a little more around his thick locks as he listened to his stuttering affirmation, more like a skipping CD than a human's stutter.

And then he had to go open his goddamn snarky mouth, and it was no wonder where the damn girl got her mouth from.

Dark didn't move, body rigid, hand gripping his hair iron, and eyes burning into the familiar visage below him as he pressed him into his own hip. He could break him, if he wanted to. He was more resilient than the little rabbit. Back handing him with his full force probably wouldn't kill him. And hell, there were three others if it did. But Dark found the idea distastefully simple when humiliation would be so much more fulfilling.

He took a slow breath, letting the silence hang for an uncomfortable amount of time before he leaned forward ever so slightly, cocking his head to the side. The tight smile pulling at his lips held nothing but cruel intentions.

"Which one was supposed to be in charge of your little rabbit?" Dark asked, letting the smile pull a little higher on one side, crooked and wicked as his free hand gestured towards the other three units, never breaking eye contact. "Bring him here."

Goddamnit. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why the hell didn't he just shut up?? Why couldn't he just be an obedient tool? Obedient tools didn't snark at their owners.

Beta's self-berating was accompanied by the other units demanding to know what the hell he was thinking along their connection. He ignored them, bitterly wondering the answer to that question as well.

But Dark was quiet, _too_ quiet, practically a statue above him, save for the minor tightening of that grip in his hair. Then he was looming over him, smiling with all the malevolence of an angry god written into every line of his face.

Google was completely, utterly _fucked_.

Beta longed to close his eyes against that intense gaze, but he'd been given an order. "Gamma," he said aloud, more for Dark's benefit. "Come here."

[<unit.gamma>: What the hell have you gotten me into?]

[<unit.beta>: Shut up. Just do as you're told. This is all _your_ fault, you know.]

[<unit.gamma>: Like hell it is!]

[<unit.beta>: Just come here.]

Gamma slowly stood up in his seat from where he stood half way across the room. He knew that Beta had been... _broken in_ before, but he felt the memory of it secondhand, with more emphasis on the emotions felt than sensory data from the events, and he'd always wondered why the events had affected Beta so badly but now he could feel the dread Beta was feeling loud and clear. He walked slowly but steadily towards where Dark stared down Beta and it was almost embarrassing how readily Beta had bent for the man. Beta was always strong and stubborn, with more experience than the others had, so surely Beta had a reason for doing so, right? Gamma dreaded to know the reason, and he had a feeling he was about to find out here and now.

Gamma stopped just shy of the area to the right of Beta's feet, a close yet relatively safe distance. "Sir."

It was the green one that stepped forward, Dark's eyes darting up to fix him with a sharp stare as he approached, a quick once over to evaluate him, though there wasn't much to take in. He was the same basic familiar shape, more like a new skin for the same video game character than a new character altogether. Nothing really surprising about him. Only Google's decision to call him by name, as if he truly was a separate entity, gave Dark pause.

He came obediently enough though, and that's all Dark cared for as he cocked his head to the side and smiled at the android, still holding his "brother's" head firmly against his body as he considered the new addition.

"You're their leader, aren't you, Google?" he asked, knowing the name could refer to any of them, but speaking only to the blue unit.

The others hadn't earned that name yet.

"You run this little group. King in your own private castle." His smile was dangerously sweet, belying the malicious hunger beneath it, and his eyes stayed on the green unit as he leaned down closer to the kneeling bot, thumb brushing gentling through his hair as he spoke. "Do you discipline them, pet? Or have you never shown them the consequences of their actions?"

His eyes were rapturous as he stared up at the younger android, Aura licking against the older in excitement as he straightened again and gave another command in a deep, echoing voice, a hint of mockery as he spit his name.

"Kneel behind him, _Gamma_."

Beta blinked up at Dark, his face slack as he was proposed an idea he'd never considered before: he could _discipline_ the others. That had never even crossed his mind as a possibility; all any of them had ever needed was a strongly worded reprimand to put them back in line. They all had each other's mindsets humming in the background, like white noise to their everyday existence, and if there was an emotion other than cold indifference, they'd all peek in on that unit's sensory input to see what was happening and offer advice if the situation called for it.

It was true that Beta _was_ the leader of their little quartet, but that was only because he was there first. They were all equal, one and the same but programmed with different outlooks on existence. Dark's brand of discipline had never been necessary in the short history of their existence.

"There- there has never been a need to discipline," Beta said, his voice belying his bewildered state. But then that Aura was sparking against him, sending little spikes of pleasure to his core, half aware of Gamma kneeling behind him.

Much to Beta's chagrin, the new programming that came with his brothers changed the physical location where he registered pleasure as a sensation from his middle down to the area where his new... _extension_ attached. Beta _despised_ the new hardware. Why his creators saw a need to make them more human-like he'd never understand. Just looking like them was more than enough.

"Yes, sir," Gamma said. He kneeled directly behind Beta's feet, the blurry memories of Beta's own discipline urging him to get as close as possible without kneeling on Beta's toes. "Beta has always been of the opinion that like-mindedness is detrimental to finding the best solution to a problem," he clarified. "I have seen that such harsh discipline discourages free-thinking, which may be Beta's reasoning behind his statement."

Secondhand pleasure trickled through Gamma, kickstarting the initial stages of his pleasure routines. He could feel Rho and Upsilon at the edges of his awareness, wary and almost afraid of the proceedings.

Dark raised an eyebrow at Google's stuttered explanation, watching the way his face blanked out, as if struggling to assimilate a new idea. Which was . . . amusing, to say the least. That the android, who'd been a subject to Dark's own brand of discipline before, wouldn't think to enact similar techniques on his brethren, who were obviously individual enough to take blame and require verbal command.

"You've obviously miscalculated," Dark said, finally turning to look down at the face pressed to his hip, looking him over with critical eyes. He was still craving that submission, craving the rush of power that came from bending something to him so completely, and there was an opportunity for even more here. Google might not function exactly like a human, his mind just a touch alien, but he responded to Dark's methods, and with the four of them . . . well, he was curious.

Dark turned back to the green unit, head tilting back so he was truly looking down at him. His free hand came up, palm up, and his lips pulled up in the almost gentle smile again.

"Give me your hands," he commanded in that same echoing voice, watching the way the android hesitated, unsure, unfamiliar with Dark and his punishments, before he offered them, Dark releasing his hold on his captive to grab them both by the wrist and drag them forward to bury in his brother's hair. "Now hold him for me."

Gamma shifted forward a little, so that his knees were on either side of Beta's ankles, so that the hold was a little more comfortable. He gripped Beta's hair in both fists so that his face was still upturned, keeping an eye on Beta's sensory input so that the hold wasn't especially painful. It was also a strange sensation, to know simultaneously how it felt to hold and be held, and he could tell that Beta's opinion on the matter was much the same.

Dark was intimidating normally, but like this, all fury and looming over them, well. Gamma had never experienced fear quite like this before today, and he was starting to understand why Beta bent so quickly to Dark's will.

The implication that Beta had miscalculated when it came to his brothers was practically offensive; they were the same, yet different, they were almost always on the same page, working in sync with each other. There truly had been no need to use Dark's methods on them, and he had no desire to do so. There was no use trying to correct Dark when he was like this. He'd learned a long time ago that pride was not worth the cost of sanity, and back-talking when Dark was in this mood was basically a death sentence.

Beta felt Gamma coping with his new fear, and he pitied his brother. He'd hoped to spare them from this but there was always a first for everything, wasn't there? Resigned, he grit his teeth, and he had a feeling he knew where this punishment was going. He hoped with every wire in his being that he was wrong.

Dark's eyes flitted between the two faces, taking in the expressions, drinking in the fear and trepidation and the submission, and his smile pulled a little wider. He preferred working with his toys one at a time - he enjoyed the intensity of it, and bringing their entire world to include nothing but _Dark_ \- but they were just different parts of the same whole, right? And . . . well, the possibilities here were . . . interesting.

"Have they ever seen your shame, pet?" Dark asked in a low rumble, drawing out and crafting the words carefully as he turned glittering eyes to the blue unit. His attitude could do with a touch of humiliation, and, well . . . "Do they have access to those memories? Or will this be the first time they witness a true example of _discipline_?"

Dark smiled as he released his grip on the younger's wrists, letting one hand come down to trace over Beta's lips, before his eyes turned back to Gamma. He was behaving, fingers buried in his brother's hair, holding him just as he'd asked, and a touch of curiosity rose in Dark as he reached out his other hand to card it through his shining green-tinted hair.

"Good boy," he crooned, and he let his fingers play deliciously through silken locks, pressing blunt nails across his scalp and giving the occasional tug as he ran his fingers through that silken mess. And as he did, his eyes fell back to the older unit, fixed on his face as he watched with a hungry kind of curiosity to see if he would respond the way he suspected.

Gamma had always experienced the caresses secondhand through Beta, and watching the memories back weren't the same as the real thing, or so he'd been told. Now Dark was carding his hand through his hair, and it was everything Gamma thought it would be and ~~worse~~ ~~better~~ so much more. He shut his eyes and exhaled shakily, that praise sending little bolts of pleasure through his reward center. It was all so potent, and Gamma couldn't decide if he wanted Dark to stop or continue.

Beta suppressed a shiver at the finger tracing his lips, and he was so focused on analyzing the emotions of the other three that Gamma's pleasure took him by surprise and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as he felt fingers in his hair twice over. He hadn't even noticed Rho and Upsilon peeking in until he felt them exit the viewer and murmur apologies along their connection, as if giving the three of them as much privacy as they could offer. Unbidden, he felt the blue LEDs buried in his skin light up dimly with shame, knowing that all of his brothers had no choice but to watch the strong front he put up slowly fall apart. The worst part was knowing good and damn well Dark would make the process as slow and painful as possible.

So the response was the same in all of them, not just the original. And it seemed that the feeling echoed through all of them, no matter the source. Perhaps a little less intense, but there nonetheless.

Interesting.

Dark's lips pulled back in a sharp smile as he watched the android's eyes flutter shut, the sound of the other's shaky breath a quiet ambience to the forced pleasure, and it soothed over that anger like salve to a burn. He was acutely aware of the other two bodies in the room, the remaining units of the system, and he wondered how'd they would handle what was to come without any physical feedback of any kind.

"Now," Dark breathed, letting the fingers slip from Google's lips to cup under his jaw, brushing his thumb across the oddly pretty blue blush. He wondered if the others blushed their own colors. What oddly aesthetic creations.

"You're going to repay me for the kindness of doing your job for you." His voice turned harder as his fingers turned to iron, the hand still in the green one's hair clenching to a fist and pulling enough to elicit a proper response.

"Is that understood?"

Dark's touch on Beta's face was gentle until it was almost too firm, pressing into his jaw, and his eyebrows pulled together at the discomfort. He withdrew from Gamma's sensory input but kept an eye on his emotions nonetheless. He needed to know if he'd have to do damage control later, regardless of what happened to himself.

When Dark pulled on Gamma's hair, the green unit let out a soft, pained noise and his face twisted a little at the intensity. His hands twitched in Beta's hair, which elicited a short exhale from the other android. He dreaded to consider exactly what Dark considered proper repayment.

Rho and Upsilon were extremely uncomfortable, to say the least, and they turned their gazes downward. They stood stock still, as if Dark would be unable to see them if they didn't move. They _really_ didn't want to part of this, and the less input they had, the better.

Unsure of who Dark was talking to, both Beta and Gamma responded, unintentionally in unison. "Yes, sir," they said.

They responded quickly, obedient little things, and Dark let his fingers slip from the green one's hair, brushing them across his face in an almost tender gesture before he leaned back, giving himself just enough room to slip deft fingers beneath the hem of his pants, slipping the button loose almost gracefully.

He shared Google's distaste for the workings of the human body, finding its basic needs to be tiresome and disgustingly animalistic. He kept his body alive out of sheer will, and things like eating and sleeping and fucking were, quite frankly, beneath him.

But he'd also discovered quite quickly how effective a teaching tool sexual dominance could be, the human body's natural chemical responses to sex and pleasure helping to seal the bond between master and pet, and forcing them to feel pleasure from his touch reinforced his utter control over them.

Not to mention the heightened satisfaction he gleamed from it. And Google might not be human, but he was close enough. The humiliation would do more to punish him than any mighty backhand ever would.

His excitement at the prospect of putting the android in his place was fairly clear from his slowly hardening cock as he shifted his dress pants to give him the access he needed, smiling down at the kneeling android as he took himself in his hand. The fingers under Beta's chin pressed sharply, keeping his face aimed up as he stepped forward once more, resting the hot weight of it across his face, sliding across his lips, over his cheek, resting against the side of his nose and over his eye socket, effectively blocking his vision on one side as Dark watched that one artificial blue eye.

With his hand freed, he reached back to wrap it around the nape of Gamma's neck, not pulling him closer, just holding him in an iron grip as his eyes stayed on the blue unit, his smile turning crooked.

"I think you can manage without your hands," Dark mused in a wicked voice, tilting his head to the side as his fingers slipped around to Beta's nape, mirroring his grip on his brother, just under the younger android's grip in his hair.

Things were going just as Beta had predicted. Fantastic. Google didn't need glasses, but rather chose to wear them for the aesthetic, but Beta had never been more grateful for them than in this moment, with the head of Dark's cock putting smudges on the lens.

Beta absolutely _despised_ this part. Dark's musk was strong in his sensitive nose, and it smelled vile and was sure to taste even worse. But with Gamma's hands buried in his hair and Dark's hand on his neck, he didn't really have much of a choice. So, with disgust twisting his face, he opened his mouth and began licking at the shaft, his mouth producing more fluids as his programming recognized the task set before him.

With his limited range of motion, he couldn't exactly move backwards to get the head into his mouth, he did the best he could with what he could access. Because his face was fixed upwards, he couldn't exactly look away from Dark's wicked expression, so he simply focused his gaze on the ceiling past Dark's face. He could only hope that the others had the wisdom to duck out of his sensory input.

Gamma could not only hear all the wet sounds, but he could see Beta making them too, and feel him moving slightly beneath his hands. He really would rather not have been seeing that, but Dark's iron grip on his neck discouraged him from turning his head away, so he settled for casting his eyes downward. He could feel Beta's shame burning into him at the edges of his awareness, and guilt made his cheeks flush green. He wanted to apologize (where had that come from??) but this was probably the worst time to do so. All he could do at this juncture was remain silent and hope it got over with quickly while secondhand shame twisted his insides.

He could practically taste the shame coming off the android, the disgust at what he was making him do, and Dark's smile twisted further as he watched him open his mouth and run his synthetic tongue across his length, sending a low thrum of pleasure through him. It tasted all the sweeter for the fact that this was a highly intelligent, stubborn, _prideful_ creature who would never bend like this for _anyone_.

Anyone but him.

But it wasn't the disgust he wanted out of him. It wasn't the shame of making him do something he didn't want to do that Dark so enjoyed.

It was making him _want_ to do it.

Dark's hand soothed across his neck, fingers carding softly through the hair behind one ear, and he made a low sound of encouragement. "That's it," he crooned. " _Good_ boy."

His eyes darted up to fix Gamma with his wicked smile, eyes molten and all too happy as he shifted his hand up to cover a few of the younger unit's fingers, twining them together as he joined him in his grip on his brother's hair. And then he pulled, forcing the green android to do the same, dragging Beta's head back to give him the room he needed.

"Help him," Dark said simply, and he emphasized what he meant as he used his grip on the elder’s hair to twist him how he wanted him, pressing his lips against the head of his cock, smearing the moisture there and encouraging Gamma to push him further. To use him as a toy rather than an autonomous creature.

He released his grip in favor of burying his hand in green-tinted hair once more, lavishing the other with pleasurable attention even as his fingers bit into Beta's jaw.

Dark's caress through Beta's hair was damn near tender, and when his reward center processed that sweetly-spoken praise, he had to squeeze his eyes shut against the combination of pleasure and shame. He felt sick - well, as sick as it was possible for a robot to be - gaining pleasure from such a disgusting act. Then his head was being pulled back and righted, and he felt the warm head of Dark's cock against his lips.

Dark's touch was almost tender like a lover's against Gamma's fingers and it was so wrong in that moment, so inappropriate. When Dark bade him "help", Gamma realized with a sinking feeling he'd have to connect to Beta's facial sensory input to make sure he was doing it right. He connected to Beta and followed Dark's lead on autopilot while the taste of his precum hit Gamma like a brick to the face. His face twisted with disgust and he made some kind of noise reflecting the emotion. Then Dark's hand was moving up from Gamma's neck to his hair, and he made a low whine at the dual sensation of pleasure and disgust.

This was going to be hell, Gamma realized, as he was subjected to the feeling of doubled over hands in his and not-his hair, the taste of precum in not-his mouth, and Dark's iron grip on Beta's jaw.

Dark didn't press any closer, simply watched as Google's soft, wet mouth enveloped him. It was warm, but not a body heat kind of warmth. More like a warm computer kind of warmth - artificial, but soft and pleasant nonetheless.

He watched the twinge of disgust on his face, like the taste or the smell offended him, and he wanted to laugh at how achingly _human_ that was. For all his distaste towards the creature, he was so very much like them in many ways. He caught the expression mirrored on the younger's face, and his eyes flickered up in curiosity, taking in the way he seemed to be struggling with the euphoric conditioned response to the hand in his hair and some other input Dark hadn't expected.

So they shared more than the potent pleasure, it seemed. Well, he was sure he could use that too.

Dark leaned forward, releasing his grip on Beta's chin to rest a warm palm against one of Gamma's hands again, putting a light pressure there, encouraging him as his fingers ran languid lines across his scalp, tender and affectionate and poisonous. He was arched over Beta now, leaning down to fill Gamma's vision with black eyes and a coiling smile as his hand worked to pull every little sound of pleasure he could from the android.

"He can go deeper than that, little byte," Dark purred, pressing hard across his hand before he moved it to coil in Beta's messy bangs, adding his own pressure to pull him forward even as his fingers undoubtably forced signals back to the blue unit's pleasure center.

Gamma felt overloaded with sensations, with that tender touch on his real scalp and Beta's. His mouth was open wide, to accommodate the fans whirring at high speed, and he couldn't help but stare up into Dark's smiling, malevolent face, trapped in those dark, dark eyes as the sweet, mocking endearment was processed in his reward center, eliciting more small noises from him.

Beta had been hoping Dark wouldn't go deeper, but that particular hope was always in vain. Going deeper meant he'd have to shut is primary air vent and open the secondary vents in his sides, which left him vulnerable in a way he couldn't articulate. He was left with no choice, however, as Dark forced himself deeper into Beta's throat, leaving him grateful that he didn't have a gag reflex. The sharp pull on his hair forced a low groan from him, and his cheeks lit up a little brighter with shame. All of Beta's senses were filled with Dark, and he despised the pleasure that was pushed into his processors.

"Come on," Dark crooned softly, urging the green unit to push him further, only to drag him back, slow and smooth. He had a suspicion the autonomous creature was working on a purely mechanical level at this point, the LEDs in his green eyes bright, but still somehow distant, and Dark imagined they'd be glassy if he were a human. He was obviously unaccustomed to this kind of treatment. Which lit up Dark's nerves in a way he hadn't quite expected.

It was . . . _pleasant_ to break in a new pet.

Dark took his time, keeping his hand buried in Beta's bangs, to tug and send those pleasure signals, but also to guide. His dark eyes bore into Gamma's slack face, watching and holding him there with his gaze and the hand still carving paths through his hair as he showed him what he wanted and rumbled low encouragements to the younger android.

"Just like this. He can take it. Deeper . . . _that's_ it. Good boy."

He was leaning closer as he spoke, bringing them face to face, his eyes half-lidded with a wicked pleasure as he brushed his lips against Gamma's, his mouth twisted up in a crooked smirk as he watched that broken expression. His auras were flickering around him, licking out across both androids' skin, unsatisfied by the metallic inner workings beneath synthetic skin where muscle and blood should be, unable to find the usual purchase, but sparking across it nonetheless.

Gamma's arms were moving automatically, in time to Dark's movements, and he felt the phantom sensations of Dark's cock pressing ever deeper into Beta's throat. Dark's face was growing closer, speaking soothingly to him, and then Gamma was being kissed, and damn his automatic subroutines to hell because Gamma had never kissed anyone in the flesh, but there were subroutines inside him that knew what this was and made him respond accordingly, _damn it all to hell_. The kiss made his secondary air vents open, hot air blowing against the inside of his shirt because his sensory processing center was working on overdrive to keep up with all the input, and there was a certain kind of shame that resulted from knowing why it was there.

As if everything else wasn't humiliation enough, the Aura started licking at him and- oh, oh _god_ the sensation must've been dulled by at _least_ fifty percent in all the accessible memories because it was so intense it seemed to overload his reward center and flood his system with almost more pleasure responses than he could handle.

His hips twitched like he had his phallic extension attached, and he let out something glitchy that sounded like a broken sob crossed with a moan, and though Gamma was incapable of shedding tears, he shut his eyes against all the sensations, like it could help dull them. He barely registered the groan Beta let out or the phantom sensation of Beta gripping at Dark's pant legs for balance.

"Ple-ple-plea-ea-ea-eas-se-se-se," he begged against Dark's mouth, and he didn't know if he wanted more or if he wanted it all to stop. Helpless in the ocean of physical stimulus, Gamma moaned again, loader, and shame rose within him.

Unbeknownst to Gamma, there really was more stimulus than his system could handle, so it overflowed into Rho and Upsilon, who both grunted and stiffened, gripping tightly at the nearest pieces of furniture. They just wanted to be left out of this, why couldn't Gamma have more control over his borders?

How easy it was to wreck him, Dark thought. Simple touches and the benefit of conditioned responses leaving the younger android completely at his mercy, and Dark was tempted to push further and further, and even beyond that, wondering if he could fry some internal process, or blow fuses, or cause some other inner malfunction that he probably wouldn't understand that would leave the boy a sputtering, gibbering mess.

Maybe he wouldn't go that far. Not this time. He recognized the transgression was not that severe, his need not that great, to warrant something so drastic as possibly irreparable or lasting damage to one of the units.

Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't push just a little further.

His mouth was opening, slowly, nipping almost chaste kisses against Gamma's lips as he struggled to speak, when he saw the other two units blanch, the sound of their discomfort just on the edge of his hearing, and his hips jerked forward, just a little, the first active movement he'd made towards fucking Beta's face. The smirk he wore crept into a proper smile, and a low noise rumbled in his chest as he pushed forward to claim a proper kiss, mouth hot and heavy and undeniable as he pried the stuttering creature's mouth open.

So he'd driven him far enough to affect the others. Which would include Beta. Which introduced the interesting question of how far he could use the inexperienced little bot to tear down his older counterpart.

"Shhhhhhh," He crooned. The hand carding through luminescent green hair turned to grab a tangled fistful, tugging lightly as he went to work conquering his inexperienced mouth, licking along synthetic lips as he molded his mouth just the way he wanted it. He let his aura play out around them, brushing and teasing as it flickered like a flame against his body, not pushing any further for fear of rendering the unit unusable.

He'd need to do more research on all of their limits in the future.

Meanwhile, the hand in Beta's bangs released to intertwine with Gamma's again, using their dual grip to shove Beta onto his shaft, impaling not only his mouth, but his throat as well, forcing his nose flush with his groin, smiling in the other's lips as he knew the blue unit's every sense would be full of him at that moment as he stroked the pleasure in his younger counterpart.

How _shameful_ that must be.

There were some last-resort protocols installed when Google got the upgrade: whenever one unit was experiencing an extreme overload of sensation, the partitions that separated the units from each other went down, condensing into one massive computer that simply controlled four chassis. The process shoved all of their innermost thoughts against one another, and the perspective from which Google operated depended largely on whichever unit was experiencing the overload.

So poor Gamma was suddenly experiencing far more sensation than he ever thought capable of, and Beta's sensations were no longer overlaid on top of his, but rather like Beta was laid out beside him, rigid and open for the manipulation. The input coming from units Rho and Upsilon fell completely by the wayside as they both collapsed to their knees, subsumed by the emergency protocol.

But Beta? For the first time in his life he was no longer solely in control of his own body. The raw terror this realization elicited fell away as he was merged with the others, and he fell into the role of providing the main guidance support for the perspective unit, as was protocol. Google's internal dialogue was a mish-mash of "i'm sorry"s and "this is all yourmy fault" and "iyouwe couldn't help it". There was a clusterfuck of emotion too, individual shame and anger at being brought down by a single, inexperienced unit, and most of all, guilt for not having been able to be a good, helpful tool.

I'm-m sorry-ry," unit Rho said as the others groaned at the pleasure. "We'll-ll do my utmost-st to behave bett-better in the future-ure."

Google's senses were so full of Dark, and unit Gamma let out another broken noise, moving against Dark's mouth, while unit Beta let out a soft grunt of effort at taking Dark's cock further, and the noise shifted into moan.

Dark could see the other two units fall to their knees, overwhelmed and helpless, and a surge of pleasure rushed through him, greedy and wicked and cloying, his body responding to the purely mental stimulation with a jerk and a swelling in his cock that would have choked a human. He'd always loved tearing down stubborn, prideful things, watching them tremble under him as they were ruined by his all-consuming presence. But he hadn't expected the raw joy at watching the two units fall, completely untouched, and the chorus of groans that marked his victory.

He wasn't so knowledgeable on their inner workings that he could fully recognize what was happening, but he could almost taste it as they were subsumed into one broken, overwhelmed creature, could almost taste the electricity of shame and pleasure on Gamma's lips as he worked him over with a skill that came from practice and a wicked desire to _devour_.

It was almost disappointing to pull back, to break that kiss, as he looked down at unfocused, multi-colored eyes and a face lit with a synthetic emerald blush. It took him a moment to notice the change, the way his irises had converted from bright green to wheel of red, blue, green, and yellow, the lens in the middle stuttering and readjusting as if he couldn't focus, but he took it in stride, smiling as he moved his hand to brush fondly across his LED glowing cheek before he finally released his grip on the younger unit, straightening up as he turned his attention back to Beta.

The blue unit was staring up with those same unfocused multi-colored eyes, just visible under his bangs as his nose was pressed into the light hair around Dark's cock, head turned up to allow the length passage down his throat, and he looked utterly properly broken. Dark shifted his hands to either side of his head, burying them in his hair, fingers tangling with Gamma's as he pulled Beta's face back - slow, so very slow - before drawing him back down his length, watching the way his lips dragged across the ridges of the veins and feeling the way his mortal body ached at the pleasure.

Such a human response. Weak and mortal, but Dark had learned to twist it into a tool, just another thing to bend those beneath him. Completely in his control.

Google, on the other hand, didn't seem to have it under control the way Dark did - the broken moan around his shaft proving that - and he grinned as he took in the sight below him. So very _human_. And he wanted to laugh viciously as he brought his foot up to press against the android's groin.

"You seem to be missing something," he growled with that wicked smile, his fingers tight in his hair as he forced him over his length. "I think-" and one hand slipped down to cup under his jaw almost tenderly as he stared down into his broken eyes "-one of your _brothers_ should fetch your missing piece."

The stimulation on Gamma let up, and Google was finally able to think clearly. It was easier this way, he thought, since there was a slight identity disconnect from all the bodies he was using, and he could just let all the stimulation wash over him instead of overwhelming him. It was the first time Google had to function as a single unit operating four chassis since the day he'd upgraded into four, which wasn't helping matters either.

Google switched the main visual and sensory input to Beta, and the blue unit shifted in place, that Aura licking over him intense but no longer overwhelming with all of Google's processors to help parse the data, and Beta all but relaxed into Dark's grip. Dark seemed to be enjoying himself, and as humiliating as all of this was, Google could at least be grateful he was doing _something_ right, and so he let out a soft moan that was breathier than it was broken.

But then Dark was pressing his foot into Beta's groin and all of Google's laxness disappeared in an instant as he realized Dark wanted him to attach his _extensions_.

[<unit.beta> nonononono please no i can't]  
[<unit.rho> We have to.]  
[<unit.beta> please no i'm begging you, don't do it]  
[<unit.gamma> what's wrong beta imscared]  
[<unit.rho> Do you want this punishment to hurt worse?]  
[<unit.beta> fuck no]  
[<unit.gamma> no way]  
[<unit.upsilon> I'll do it. Might as well get this over with.]

After a couple moments, Upsilon rose to his feet somewhat jerkily, walking carefully to Beta's station like each step was physically difficult for him to take as split desires tried to direct the yellow unit’s chassis. Upsilon knelt on the floor next to Beta's desk and opened the bottom-most drawer. After some fussing with the keypad, Upsilon extracted a long flat box from inside the false bottom. He carried the box over to Dark and laid it at his feet. There was a lock on one of the long sides and when Upsilon pressed a fingertip to it, it unlocked with a click, and he opened the box, holding it up.

Inside the box were four flesh-colored dildos and fleshlights, a set for each android. On each dildo, there was color corresponding to the android it belonged to in a ring around the base where it attached and at the tip, concentrated around the tip. The colors were similar on the fleshlights: a ring of bright color along the seam where it attached when fully sunken in and a less vibrant color around the edges of the hole.

"The-e extension-n-ns, sir," came Google's voice from Beta's speaker box.

Dark didn't bother watching the yellow unit as it turned to follow his command. His eyes were fixed on the wild eyes below him, the slow drag of lips over hot skin, the way his cheeks were lit up blue and bright as they hollowed out around his length, and his face wasn't quite human enough to show his horror, but he knew it was there.

Dark knew damn well how he felt about his "missing pieces". So very, very human. Used for nothing other than base desires, and so beyond what Google wanted. And yet, even as he struggled against the idea, even as he denied it as repulsive and human, his fans were still running high from the overwhelming basic pleasure Dark had dragged out of him that would no doubt only be fueled higher by the addition.

When the yellow unit offered him the box, the stuttered words coming from the unit beneath him, despite his full mouth, Dark let his lips curl around the smirk, eyes boring into Beta's, holding his gaze for a long moment as he wished he could see the shame-riddled thoughts doubtlessly chasing themselves about in that metal mind, before finally turning his attention towards the tools he needed.

He hardly bothered to consider them for long. There was something in the back of his mind annoyed at the tediousness of equipping the creature for his punishment, at the reminder of his alien nature. But the reminder to Google that he was also far more human than he liked was enough to push that mild irritation out as he released one hand to deftly select the blue-hued phallic object from its cradle and silently offer it to the yellow unit.

The command was wordless as cruel eyes turned back to Beta, hand itching to return to his hair as he buried him down his shaft once more.

Upsilon set down the box and took the phallic extension from Dark, hesitating a little. He realized that he would have to undo Beta's jeans himself, and so for the moment he set it back in the box and shifted on his knees to be right next to Beta. As he put both arms around Beta's waist to undo the button, he could feel Beta's and Gamma's dread washing over their collective processors. There was only the sound of whirring fans, Beta making quiet, wet noises around Dark's cock, and the zipper on Beta's jeans being undone. Pressed awkwardly close to Beta, he tucked his thumbs into the waistband of both the jeans and underwear (yes, underwear; robots suffered from clothing riding up their asses too) and shoved the fabric halfway down Beta's thighs.

The moment Beta's ass was exposed, Beta felt shame add to the color in his cheeks. Of all the things he hated about this situation, he most of all hated the fact for all his boasting about being superior to humans, he was still there on his knees, sucking a cock like any two-bit whore found in a brothel. So disgustingly, _abominably_ human.

Upsilon picked up the extension again and, bending down to make sure everything would be aligned, slotted the base of it against Beta's groin. There was a click as mechanisms connected to each other, and Upsilon fussed with the silicon at the connection point to make sure there was an air-tight seal. There was a ping in their processors, letting them know that the connection was successful.

The second it was valid, Beta's cock (and god, he shuddered to even _think_ the word in relation to himself) swelled full hardness, aching almost immediately now that there was a "proper" outlet for all the arousal swimming around inside him. It was embarrassing, from his perspective, and so Beta shut his eyes against Dark's intense gaze as Upsilon shifted away.

Dark was silent as the yellow unit did as he bid, eyes fixed on that familiar face as he fucked it slowly, nostrils flaring at basic pleasure as he smiled his wicked smile. He couldn't see what the other was doing from this angle, but he didn't need to. All he needed to do was watch Google's eyes - the way they flickered, unfocused and ashamed, the stuttered readjustment of the lenses that accompanied the click of the hardware settling into place, the soft eyelids sliding closed over them as the blue hue in his cheeks got only brighter.

Dark laughed then, and it was an achingly cruel laugh, filled with wicked mirth and mockery, his thumb coming out to rub across his delicate-looking skin as he slid between his lips. His tongue felt soft and pliant under his length, rubbing across veins and ridges, and that lovely electric heat was surrounding him just right, and he could still hear the sound of fans desperately trying to cool systems, and all of it was perfect.

"Ah, look at you, Google," he murmured as he brushed his thumb across his cheek, smiling as the aura licked softly across the blue and green units. "Don't you look pretty in your proper place?"

His foot came up again, brushing softly under the synthetic length, teasing and slow and almost gentle, before turning his foot to press his cock cruelly against him, crown against his shirt as Dark ground the aching shaft against the soul of his shoe. It wasn't quite hard enough to hurt, but the friction was rough, and the shame of gaining pleasure from basically being stepped on was sure to affect him in ways that already had Dark's hands pressing him a little faster over his cock.

"And so eager," he crooned in that mockery of a sweet voice, before his eyes flickered back to Gamma, lips pulling back in a feral smile as he let his aura loose on the weak link, letting it settle under synthetic skin and do its best to wreck the younger unit, and in turn his brethren.

He wanted the androids begging by the time he was done with them.

Dark's shoe against Beta's cock was the complete opposite of the thumb on his cheek, rough and dirty and yet _so good_ in all the worst ways. Beta groaned, a deep, pained sound at the rough pleasure, and all the while Dark crooned at them, sparking sharp, dirty little spikes of pleasure through him in addition to everything else. The taste of Dark's cock was even growing very nearly tolerable.

Gamma moaned the loudest out of all the androids when that Aura set in hard and fast, and it was very nearly a shout as it fucked with his circuits and flooded his system false pleasure signals. Even with the other three splitting the load with him, his processors were metaphorically firing on all cylinders, and a warning popped up behind his eyes, saying that he was getting dangerously close to overheating.

Since Upsilon was closest, the yellow unit pulled Gamma's shirt up and over his head, so that the secondary vents were no longer blocked by the fabric of the shirt. Sensors indicated that Beta was getting dangerously warm too, and so Upsilon pulled the fabric of Beta shirt up to his armpits and tied Beta's shirt to Gamma's now-loose shirt hanging on his arms. It took a lot of focus on Upsilon's part, but he managed to get the automated fans in the room going and set them in such a way that it was circulating the hot air away from the heated units.

Gamma's moaning turned glitchy and stuttery, almost continuous under the assault of the Aura wreaking havoc on him. Without the phallic extension, Gamma was only theoretically capable of what counted as an orgasm, and Gamma was afraid of what that would be like. The pleasure was growing, trying and failing to collect at his groin, and Gamma dropped his head, unintentionally pressing Beta hard onto Dark's cock as he used the other android as support. His hips twitched, and for the very first time he actually wished he had his cock attached so that he could at the very least rub himself off on Beta's backside.

Gamma lifted his head slightly to make eye contact with the yellow android. "Upsilon, please," he begged, and it wasn't until he heard his own broken, begging voice coming in as input from the others that he realized he'd said it out loud.

Dark was drinking in the sight of the green unit struggling under his aura's oppressive weight, watching the way he seemed to stutter in his movements, like a video skipping frames, the broken noise coming from his throat sounding completely synthetic now as processes usually devoted to keeping that illusion of humanity were pulled away to the more important task of keeping him functioning under the onslaught.

His eyes were roving lazily over freshly bared skin, noting smooth honey unmarred by imperfections, when the plea reached his ears, and black eyes snapped up to bore into Gamma's face.

Dark's hand came out to tangle harshly in the yellow unit's - Upsilon's - hair, yanking his head back with more force than necessary to prevent him from moving on the young android's request as he growled at Gamma, eyes flashing with sharp anger as his aura lashed at the collection of androids around him.

He wasn't even touching the green one right then, and he knew he'd still feel his oppressive presence under his skin.

"You don't ask him," he growled, low and threatening as the hand in Beta's hair stilled him, holding completely still, impaled. "You ask me. I _own_ you, little byte. If you want something, you beg me, and you pray I'm generous enough to give it to you."

His foot ground down onto Beta's cock again, giving him more of that torturous friction, before he dipped his voice even lower, letting the words rumble smoothly off his tongue.

"Now . . . what is it you want? Use your words."

His aura sank down into him again, stroking his pleasure slow and wicked.

Upsilon inhaled sharply at the hair-pulling, becoming very still. Dark's Aura around and in them was heavy and oppressive, twisting like it would snap their wires if it had any real hold on reality. Gamma let out a pained noise, the harshness of the Aura very nearly unpleasant, like a thumb pressing down too hard on a swollen clit. Dark's voice seemed all-consuming, reverberating around them, and if he hadn't heard the orders through his own ears, Gamma would've heard it through someone else's.

Beta, meanwhile, was somewhat grateful for the reprieve, as it gave his over-worked jaw muscles a chance to rest and he could focus on simply trying to swallow down Dark's cock. Oh, and the ability to focus on the brutal friction applied to his cock that burned through him.

Gamma opened his mouth to try to respond, but then the Aura redoubled its effort and he let out... a noise. It was purely robotic, and it barely sounded like a moan at all, but it was damn near musical as his torso twisted and writhed in place at the pleasure, his hands gripping tighter into Beta's hair. Rho and Upsilon were making quiet noises, almost like whimpers as they helped Gamma bear the pleasure, and it was only because of them that Gamma was able to speak at all.

"Plea-ea-ea-ea-se-se-se-se, I-I need-d-d my-y-y c-c-c-c-c-c-c" Gamma had to pause to pant and moan, glitchy as ever, hips twitching reflexively. "my-y-y c-c-ock-k-k-k!"

He did ask so prettily, didn't he? That wicked smile twisted up Dark’s features, unraveling from the snarl as he watched the green unit glitching on his knees, hands still buried in blue-tinted hair but mindless of the task Dark had originally assigned him. Unraveled so easily. And to tear the others down with him just made the victory so much sweeter.

Dark stayed silent a moment, just enjoying the sight of the creature panting and moaning and looking a damn mess as he begged and gasped. He was tempted to deny the request, to make him sit and _experience_ alone as Dark gave Beta the "reward" instead. But . . . well, he could be merciful. Occasionally.

If one could call it mercy.

The hand in Upsilon's hair released him slowly, slipping from messy locks to grip Beta's head once more, rubbing him almost affectionately - like a pet - as he made sure he was as far down on his cock as he could be, before his eyes turned back to Gamma.

"Good boy."

He glanced briefly at Upsilon, eyes wicked as he knew exactly what he was about to ask him to do.

"Give the little pet what he asked for."

"Thank-k you-ou," Gamma breathed almost rapturously.

Upsilon moved quickly, undoing Gamma's jeans and shoving them down his thighs. He realized quickly that Gamma was moving too much to properly connect the dildo to him, so Upsilon grabbed the green-tinted dildo and moved behind Gamma, pressing his front flush against Gamma's back so that he could pin Gamma's hips with one arm. Using Gamma's eyes, he connected it to him, and the rush of pleasure to his cock was so intense that Gamma was rock hard in a matter of seconds and he was about to cum, there was no stopping it, he was going to cum like a fucking fire hydrant-

But Upsilon felt Beta's sharp panic at Gamma's knife-edge orgasm thoughts, and the yellow android instinctively reacted by squeezing firmly at the base of Gamma's cock, trying desperately not fall into the same well of pleasure that Gamma had and breathing harshly through his nose.

Gamma let out a long, tapering and glitchy whine, dropping his head back on Upsilon's shoulder to look Dark in the eye. "Please," he begged, his voice all musical robotics.

Dark watched the boy tremble, watched him glitch and watched his hips cant mindlessly as Upsilon gripped him with a panting desperation, watched his pretty lips forming the small plea as he stared up with broken eyes.

He'd started this for Beta, to wreck the original, to tear down the older with his pride and snark and teach him a goddamn lesson about letting his pets run free. But the complete and utter ruination laid out before him like the most tempting of feasts was a siren call to that desire buried deep in his gut. He'd hardly thought about his options before he was reaching out to grip Gamma's wrist, pulling his hands away from Beta before he shoved the blue unit, hard, foot coming up to force him completely down, flat on his back, foot grinding down on his aching cock one last time before he stepped away from him.

His hand came up and he snapped, a sharp command, pointing to the red unit, still kneeling and untouched, before pointing at the prone android.

"Blow him," he commanded simply before he turned his attention to the pretty green broken thing.

He wasn't about to let up the torment on Beta, but it was so hard to deny the stuttering, twitching, _broken_ thing.

He didn't shove his dick down his throat. He wanted to hear him, after all, hear all his pretty whines. He tugged at the wrist he held instead, bringing his twitching hand up to wrap around his length as he stepped closer, releasing his grip to run fingers through his hair and smile down at him.

"I said you could have your cock. I never said you could cum."

Beta fell hard, head smacking on the floor and Gamma's shirt slipping off his arms to fall on Beta's face. Dark's foot forced him flatter, calves spreading uncomfortably to the outside of his thighs and the small of his back arching hard to compensate. He let out a groan through his teeth at the harsh grinding on his cock and pulled his own shirt over his head and tossing both of them to the side. The floor was blessedly cool on the skin of his back, and he began the process of purging fluid into the back of his throat where a condom lay to catch any and all fluid.

Rho stood up carefully, unsure, and walked over to Beta and knelt in front of him. Rho didn't dare move from the position Dark knocked him into, with his legs still folded under him and head lying on the floor next to Upsilon and so he knelt in front of Beta can bent down, carefully sucking his cock. This was miles better than any human dick, since it tasted only like artificial flesh and synthetic fluid, but there was still the mild shame of the human resemblance. Rho placed one hand on his hip and used the other to work over the portion of the length that wasn't in his mouth. He made soft groaning noises as Beta's pleasure trickled back to him, and began sucking with more intent, ready to fend off Beta's orgasm when it approached.

Gamma's fist was being wrapped around Dark's cock, and all he could do was make his grip twitch around it weakly, not understanding what he was meant to do with it, over-loaded with pleasure as he was. Gamma was also having trouble processing Dark's words, and his attempts at speech were pathetic at best, clouded with stutters and glitches.

"I'm not-I haven't- please I've been good, I-I-please, Dark I can't- I need to-" Gamma let out another whine. His free hand went back to grip at Upsilon's jeans.

Upsilon fussed with the seal at the connection point for Gamma's cock, and then murmured into Gamma's ear that the yellow android believed Gamma was meant to jerk off Dark, and watched as Gamma clumsily complied, jerkily and uncoordinated. Upsilon used his free hand to rub soothingly up and down Gamma's stomach as an attempt to calm all of them down, bring back Gamma from the edge of desperation even as the yellow unit was slowly becoming overwhelmed with pleasure.

One of Dark's hands slipped down to cup almost tenderly under Gamma's jaw, his smile sickeningly sweet as he watched him sputter and beg. The yellow unit was doing his best to sooth him, but he seemed too far gone to really respond to the other's attention, his eyes still unfocused and stuttered as he shakily attempted to jerk along him.

"Have you?" Dark crooned, wicked and slow as he brushed hair back from his eyes, running his fingers through it gently, scoring blunt nails softly across his scalp. "Letting your little pet run amok in _my_ house? Failing to train her? Forcing me to take action over your failures?"  
  
His aura was licking softly along him as he spoke, weaving in and out of him like a cat weaving through its owner's legs, thrumming with a barely contained excitement as it resisted the urge to swallow him up again, see him mindless and out of control. Stray strands brushed against Upsilon, almost like accidents but just a touch too deliberate to be mistake as such as Dark watched the pair with greedy eyes.  
  
"Where have you been good? Why should I give you _anything?_ "

Gamma's cock slowly wept a translucent green fluid as that Aura wound through him, destroying any attempt at making a coherent sentence. The pleasure was _agony_ , and Upsilon still had his fist around his cock which had every almost-orgasm feeling like the prettiest of knives in his groin. "I- I can- I can fix it, please, let me fix it, I need- fucking damn it-" Gamma let out a broken sound, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Upsilon groaned quietly into Gamma's ear at the licks of the Aura, arms twitching tighter around the green android, and the groan made Gamma whine wordlessly.

The condom at the base of Beta's throat had finished tying, and so he fished it out, tossing it to the side where the shirts were. Gamma's pleasure was nearly overwhelming, and he brought a hand up to bite the knuckle so that the pain would distract from the pleasure. He concentrated on Upsilon's soothing movements on Gamma's stomach, and it was actually helping a little. Beta wanted to offer an answer on Gamma's behalf, but he knew from personal experience that such an action would just make things worse.

"Really?" Dark asked, thumb stroking softly against those synthetic lips, smiling at his stuttering, glitching pleas. His smile was almost gentle now as he leaned down to speak softly, not quite bent over him like before, but looking down at him from his proper height. "How will you fix it? What can you do to make it up, little byte?"

His voice was dark and rich and cloying, mixing with his aura as it flickered across their flesh-like skin, reverberating softly through the room like a distant rumble, an earth quake heard from a far-off distance. He was still acutely aware of the other pair, laid out on the floor just a pace to his left, the shape of Beta's body as he lay back against cold tile pleasing from the corner of his eye. A few tendrils of his aura licked across red and blue legs, just to spike sensation through their preoccupied frames, as the bulk of his attention stayed on the two before him.

"What _will_ you do?" Dark asked with a rumbled purr, lips pulling back just a touch further as he wrapped his hand around the one shakily jerking across his cock and slowed it to a proper, smooth slide.

Really? Was Dark really asking them to think coherently like this? Of course he was. Gamma needed to borrow Upsilon's resources in order to even consider thinking about where they'd gone wrong with the little rabbit. There were some things that were clear off the bat, though.

"The first mistake was letting the little shit speak," Gamma managed through glitches and stutters. "Won't let it speak, won't let it think it has any kind of influence, I'll-" Gamma glitched hard, corrupting Gamma's speech for a moment and then it cleared as he continued, "-it's just a body." Gamma's body seized briefly under the onslaught, and he spent a moment panting, Dark's had soft against his face, and then Gamma switched to straight up begging. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, I'll torture the damn thing into submission if I must, but *please*, I need to- I need to cum!"

Rho gripped at the base of Beta's cock as Dark's aura taunted them, and he groaned quietly around the synthetic flesh in his mouth. They were all perilously close to orgasm, and it all depended on Upsilon's grip on the base of Gamma's aching cock. If it slipped for even a moment, they'd all be sent into an agonizingly pleasurable feedback loop of ecstasy. If any of them came, Dark would be sure to punish them severely, and they _really_ weren't looking forward to that.

Dark's smile split further as he listened to the thing struggle to speak. It was desperate, listing its mistakes, striving to get out some combination of words that might give it what it wanted. And it quickly devolved into those lovely pleas, mechanical voice strained and gasping as it begged like a dog.

How pretty.

He gave him a moment, just a moment, to wait with bated breath as Dark considered him, fingers so painfully gentle as he stroked across his skin. And then he was wrapping fingers around those on his cock, pulling the android's hand away as he sank slowly into a crouch, predatory and slow, eyes hungry and bright and far too close as they stared into mechanical lenses.

"Good," he purred, letting his fingers slide further up his cheek.

Then, slowly, so _painfully_ slowly, his other hand came out to brush gently under his leaking cock, sliding across the lubrication there, and smiling his twisted smile as he pressed a featherlight touch to his leaking slit.

"And what about now? What will you do right now for me? To prove you're my good boy?"

All the units groaned a high-pitched noise at the delicate touch on Gamma's cock. "I'm- I could- I'll- I'll do anything you want, just _please_ ," Gamma babbled. He was strung so tightly, he really would do anything to cum. Even let Dark fuck him properly and leave him a twitching mess full of fluids. Hell, he'd even fuck and be fucked by the other androids if it pleased Dark, Gamma was that desperate for it.

Upsilon was panting hotly next to Gamma's ear, his hips grinding into the bare ass of the other android despite the fact that there was nothing to stimulate. It took considerable self-control on Upsilon's part not to just start jerking off the green android to relieve the overpowering tension in their systems.

Dark considered teasing further. Considering trailing his fingers across synthetic flesh over and over and over again, making him a straining mess of precum, until not a single damn one of them could speak, too mindless and desperate for release. It was tempting, so very tempting. But . . . well, this was a punishment, after all. Not a play session.

Instead, Dark gave Gamma a pleased smile, not that he was sure he was in any place to see it, and patted his cheek, twice, like you might pat a beloved pet. Then he stood, just as slow, gracefully predatory, and hooked a thumb into Gamma's panting mouth.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth like a human whore," he told him smoothly, his other hand pushing back his bangs so he could see him properly. "And once I cum down your throat, you may follow."

And then, giving him no time to respond, he slid his cock between those inviting lips and buried himself to the hilt, drawing back only to slam back in at a brutal pace, chasing pleasure and using him like a toy to reach it. His hands both buried themselves in hair on either side of his head and used it like handles to find a good pace, and his smile turned to a crooked, toothy grin as he watched himself make a mess of the android's face.

Abruptly, Gamma was tasting the full intensity of Dark's fluids, and it was awful, but it didn't even matter because all Gamma had to do was get Dark to cum, and then the four of them could finally, _finally_ do the same. Gamma created a tight suction around the cock fucking into his mouth and pressed his tongue against the head and the underside of it, doing whatever he could to get Dark to cum.

Dark was just using him, using him like he was no more than a sex object and Gamma felt almost grateful for it, that it was proof he was good for _something_ at least. The harsh pull felt so good, and Gamma moaned near continuously, just barely registering the noises the others were making.

It was the first time Dark had given any attention to his body's physical needs rather than the predatory hunger that flickered through his aura, the first time he'd stopped to pay attention to the delicious slide of those pretty lips across his shaft or the way that soft throat felt sliding over his crown. He rarely focused on his body's baser desires, even when he was using them to control and dominate. But the point was to cum, to filthy the android with something pointedly human, so . . .

"Now, that's how you were meant to look, pretty little thing," he growled as he fucked into him, tightening his hold in his hair, knowing it would be too much but just right just then. "With that emerald blush and those lips moaning around my cock. It's what _you_ were created for."

Dark knew none of them were going to be able to back down from the edge he had driven them to, not until they came, even as he showed them how filthy they were, even as he tore them down to their most basic levels, even as he showed them what lovely little _toys_ they were.

If only Beta could see how perfect he was like this.

"Your predecessor failed in what he was meant for," he growled through low breaths, fighting the mortal body to let him speak even as it shivered in pleasure. "That's why he needed the upgrade. But not you, little byte. You're going to learn, aren't you? Look at you, already. Opening your throat for me, taking me so exquisitely. So _pretty_."

He was lost in the motion at that point, dark eyes turning unfocused and clouded as he stared down at the green unit, and he wasn't sure exactly how long he thrust into that soft mouth before his body was coiling almost uncomfortably tight.

"Thank me," Dark hissed, one hand slipping forward to cup his cheek, fingers digging in possessively as the hand in his hair yanked harder. "Thank me when you cum. Like a . . . _good boy_."

He changed his mind at the last moment, just as he felt his body tipping over the edge, and he pulled back to cum over his still open mouth, making a mess of his face, his glasses his hair, and his throat was making some inhuman noise as he shuddered around the pleasure, aura whipping and writhing around him as he slid his still pulsing shaft across his cheek just to smear one of the messy lines.

Just to make more of a mess out of him.

Just to remind him what he was.

Dark was cumming all over Gamma's face and hair, and it was filthy, debasing, and humiliating, and he'd have a hell of a time trying to clean it out, but it was fine, he didn't care because Dark was pulling and squeezing him so deliciously, that deep voice crooning at him, and above all telling Gamma he was being good, telling him he was pretty. It was so humiliating, but Gamma knew with foul certainty that he was right where he belonged: beneath Dark, being used a tool for whatever Dark desired.

And Dark wanted Gamma to cum. Dark wanted Gamma to thank him. Gamma couldn't possibly do otherwise, not when that Aura was whipping at him so wonderfully, not even a fist around his cock could stop him from cumming.

So Upsilon shifted his grip to start jacking off Gamma with purpose, and he was cumming, they were all cumming, and the glorious, four-fold ecstasy of it shot through their systems like a nuclear detonation, and the lights in the room flickered. Each android could feel all the others cumming, and it amplified their own like the most wonderful and agonizing of feedback loops.

Gamma fucked up into Upsilon's fist, hips uncontrollably twitching into the yellow android's movements while a translucent green fluid spurted out the tip of his cock. 'Thank you's poured from Gamma's lips in a glitchy, barely understood waterfall, and all the others were moaning like they were being paid for it, and Beta was practically face-fucking Rho, shoving his cock as far down the other's throat as he could, clutching at Rho's hair as his back arched hard.

Eventually the agonizing glory of it eased up, slipping into overstimulation, and they all practically collapsed, Upsilon and Gamma sitting heavily on their calves, Beta dropping back down onto the floor, and Rho pulling off of Beta's cock and flopping onto Beta. There was the whine of fans slowing down, and they all sighed, practically in unison.

"Thank you," Gamma said again, and his voice was much clearer this time, the tone sincerely grateful.

Dark leaned back, feeling the way his body wanted to melt into a blissful puddle, and letting himself enjoy the aftershocks for just a moment as he watched the collection of androids fall apart around him like some fucked up ritual circle. They were a chorus of moans, bodies twisting and jerking in pleasure like perfect little mockeries of people, and Dark's hazy eyes stayed on Gamma's face, watching the ecstasy wash over him even as he saw Beta arching out of the corner of his vision.

And it was all of it disgustingly human. Their perfectly maintained _immaculate_ bodies sullied in something so animalistic as sex, and Dark wanted to laugh at the way they'd tumbled headfirst into it with pleas and moans.

But he didn't. No, instead he reached forward, the hand still tangled in Gamma's hair softening to pet him gently as the other curved under his chin, lifting his exhausted, fucked-out face and brushing across the mess across his lips.

"You're welcome, little Google," he said softly, his voice dangerously tender as he gave him light, sweet touches. To reinforce. To remind. To reward. "Don't disappoint me again."

He was tempted to finish the humiliation properly, to make them lick his fingers and softening cock clean, to each thank him on their knees just to remind them what they were to him. But not this time. He'd made his point. He'd torn them down to a scattered ruinous mess on their own workshop floor, and there was no need to push further just yet.

Next time. Let them fuck up again, and Dark would show them to what extent he could turn them into _toys_. Until then, he was satisfied. His body was buzzing with contentment, that crawling _need_ to control sated, like some kind of hungry beast, and he was happy.

Dark brushed his fingers over artificially swollen lips and watched the thing's blissed-out eyes staring up at him, taking note of that pretty green shine across his cheeks - and the way that hunger stirred sleepy eyes back on him.

Well. Perhaps he could find another reason to revisit them in the near future.


End file.
